


Just Remember

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He brings her little trinkets from his journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sammywhatammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammywhatammy/gifts).



> Quick little story birthday-drabble for my friend, Sammy. Happy birthday!

He brings her little trinkets home from his journeys to the edges of their providence. Little stones smoothed away by the waters of Suwa, or tiny shells at the mouth of the delta that opens out to the ocean, or carved statues of past heroes or little birds made of polished stone. She collects them all, quietly, keeping them wrapped around in pieces of fabric to keep them safe, setting them out on the veranda when she needs a reminder of him. 

They were sweet reminders, really, for those long days when he was gone, with no one by her side to keep her company – children still a distant dream for her, despite her best efforts. She keeps the little stone bird in her palm, smiling down at it and thinking of him, flying free and soaring out there, taking care of the providence, of her, of the family they someday wished to have. The bird imagery doesn’t suit him terribly well, and he would claim that it is not nearly powerful enough or terrifying enough, but she thinks it works – a certain sweetness that no dragon or hawk could capture of him. A little songbird, perhaps, although not so innocent – but the way he smiles when he sees her for the first time after a long journey is always enough to make her feel like flying. 

And that’s more than enough. He comes to her, takes her hand, presses a fleeting kiss to her knuckles, and looks at her as if she is the only one in the world. _I’m home,_ he whispers into the wisps of her hair as he kisses her temple and she tilts her head for him. Yes, home. With her – flying free for a moment, but always knowing where to return.


End file.
